Once Without You
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Christian returns to the WWE only to find out how much has changed as he faces the woman he left behind and the child he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

WWE  
Pairing: Christian/Melony/Shane Helms  
Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Hurt  
Rated: Mature for language and adult situations  
Prompt provided by MU and the mini-binder  
Summary: Christian returns to WWE only to find himself facing the woman he left behind-and the child he never knew he had.

* * *

Melony walked the backstage area of the arena her cup of coffee in one hand, cell phone in the other. It was early in the day and the wrestlers wouldn't be arriving for at least another couple of hours. She always relished her time backstage before the fury of half-naked men in tights pulled her in different directions.

She sat down at her makeshift desk taking a sip of her coffee before opening up her day planner. Her new title as publicist was quiet a change from being the former women's champion. A title she gave up when she found out she was pregnant. Vince had assured her that she could pick up where she left off as soon as she was ready to return but Melony wanted a change after her daughter was born and Stephanie Mc Mahon had suggested she take over as the publicist for the entire roster.

It was a role that suited her very well. Her schedule was enough to keep her busy, too busy to think and flexible enough that she could be home with Brielle most of the week. Thankfully, a lot of her work could be done from anywhere as long as she had her trusty day planner and cell phone.

She leaned back in her chair bringing the cup of hot liquid to her lips. Before she could even swallow the contents, Stephanie brought her a stack of papers and laid them in front of her.

"And a hearty hello to you to Steph."

Stephanie fell into a chair across from Mel. "Sorry, but I've been trying to get everything in order for you before I leave. There are all the appearances, interviews and shoots for the next two weeks."

"Anything good?" Mel asked curiously, as she thumbed through a stack of memos.

Steph glanced at her watch before shaking her head. "No, just the usual. Divas doing their usual shoot. Batista on the cover of a muscle magazine and a bunch of interviews."

Mel wrote some notes in her planner and highlighted certain dates. She was well aware of Stephanie's eyes boring a hole in her. "What?" Mel dropped her pen and faced Steph knowing what was on Steph's mind.

"You have heard that dad is trying to get him back haven't you?"

Mel nodded. "I've heard rumors."

"It's almost a done deal Mel. What are you going to do?"

Mel shut her planner, grabbed her cell phone and stood to leave. "I don't know Stephanie! What would you have me do? Call him up almost a year later and tell him what a mistake he made, how I haven't been able to get over him and that he has a six month old baby girl?"

Stephanie stood not backing down from the fiery redhead that she considered a friend. "No, not exactly like that. However, you might want to consider calling him. Damn it he has a right to know!"

Melony gritted her teeth. She had heard the same story for the past year. And while only a select few of her closest friends knew about the identity of Brielle's father they all had made sure she never forgot how incredibly stupid she was being by keeping her pregnancy and the birth a secret. Melony let out a sign trying to fight back the urge to scream.

"You have made it a point to tell me that on a weekly basis Steph. And while I appreciate your concern I would appreciate it even more if you would butt out."

Steph threw her hands up in defeat. "Fine. But it's not going to get any easier."

Melony walked away under the pretense of needing to talk to Dave about his upcoming magazine shoot. She waved Stephanie off as she practically ran to catch up with Dave.

---------------------

Melony had finished her meetings with Dave, Lita, Torrie and Lilian Garcia and decided she would call the others on her list when she got home since all she really needed was to remind them where they needed to be and when. She gathered up her things and started towards the exit when she bumped into the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Hey Mel, where are you headed in such a hurry?" Edge asked as he stood between her and the door.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I'm trying to get home."

"How's Brielle? You haven't brought her around lately."

Mel laughed nervously. "She's doing well. Growing up too fast, the usual." She caught herself babbling and was desperate to get away from Edge's suspicious gaze. She knew why she no longer brought Brielle around and she was starting to suspect Edge knew as well. The little girl was the spitting imagine of her father. Brielle, who friends and family called Elle for short, had a head full of strawberry blonde curls, piercing blue eyes and those lips. Oh, those lips were definitely her father's lips.

Edge studied her carefully. He could tell she was hiding something and he had his guess, not that he would ever mention it to her. "We miss seeing little bit around. You should bring her next time we are near Norfolk."

Mel nodded. "Yeah sure thing. Well, I really need to get home."

Before she could brush past the tall Canadian, he reached out and gently grabbed her arm. "Mel, if the offer is right he's coming back. He misses you, you know. He never got over you either."

Edge dropped her arm and waited for her to leave. Nevertheless, she stood planted before him her eyes downcast. "I miss him too." She whispered before turning and practically running out of the building.


	2. For Every Action

The cab couldn't get her home fast enough. Melony stared out the window recalling her run in with Edge earlier. If he had suspected anything, why wouldn't he tell it? No one could possibly understand the burden she had carried all these months. The fights with herself trying to figure out the right thing to do. However, in the end the choice had been made for her.

------ ---------------- --------

_June17, 2008_

_The rain pounded against the windows as thunder rattled the glass. The air was filled with tension as she stood with her back to him. Their arguments usually came and went but something about this one was different. She could tell by the way he chose not to fight to prove his point. _

_She was struggling to keep it together. All they seemed to do lately was fight. She didn't know if it was the stress of them working too much on separate brands or if there was more to it. Either way it wasn't the first time she had felt cold and alone even with him being in the same room._

_He gave her a speech about not being able to give her what she wanted. How he couldn't be there for her. He needed time to sort though things. His dad was sick; he didn't have time to juggle his rising career and a committed relationship. There were only so many hours in a day after all._

_Before he even opened his mouth, she knew what was coming. She felt it in the pit of her stomach. He raked a hand over his short hair and pinched the bridge of his nose. _

_Tears filled her eyes as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself._

_"Melony, I just can't do this anymore. I've asked for some time off and I'm going back to Canada to be with dad. I hope you understand."_

_She wanted to scream. To protest. To beg him to stay. However, deep down in her heart she knew they needed time apart. He needed to be with his dad and she needed to let him go. Stress had forced them to forget how to live and more importantly how to love. _

_He waited for her to say something, anything. But she remained with her back to him. _

_"Mel, this isn't good bye. We've been through a lot and I don't want to throw everything we have away but I just don't know what to other than leave."_

_She watched the raindrops splatter against the patio door and dissolve into a trail of water. She wanted to dissolve and melt into the ground. Her heart was breaking on the inside._

_"Say something Mel, please."_

_She turned around finally facing him. Misty blue eyes met his. "Call me and let me know you made it safely."_

_He nodded solemnly. "I will." He turned to leave and only managed about three steps before he turned to face her one last time before he left. "Mel, I love you. Never forget that."_

_"I love you too Christian."_

----------------------

The cab driver slowed down and turned into her driveway bringing her out of her thoughts. Melony handed him a wad of bills, grabbed her bags and swiftly walked up to the front door. Mel noticed that the nanny, Miri's car wasn't in the driveway. She dropped her bags just inside the door and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the table from Miri. Apparently, she had taken Elle to the park and shopping.

Mel wanted to call Miri and demand she bring her baby home now. She needed to hold Elle and be with her. The small bundle was a constant comfort in her life. But the rational side of her knew that wasn't the right thing to do. Instead, she used the time to make calls, send faxes and grab a bite to eat.

She had just grabbed a deli platter out of the refrigerator and was attempting to slap together a sandwich when the doorbell interrupted her. She reluctantly dropped her bread and walked over to the front door. To her surprise there was a huge stuffed lamb and a gift bag sitting on her porch. She knew immediately whom it was from even though there was no card. And her suspicions were soon confirmed when Shane Helms came around the corner carrying an arm full of bags.

"Here let me help." She ran over grabbing two of the bags so he could manage to see the steps.

"Thanks. Where's my favorite girl?"

"Apparently I didn't take enough bags. Can't you see me? I'm right here." She laughed and stuck her tongue out.

Shane set the bags down on the counter and dropped his overnight bag on the floor. "I warned you, once I held little bit in my arms you were being demoted to second favorite.

"Fine." She playfully pouted. "Miri took her to the park and shopping. They should be back in a little while."

Shane popped a piece of cheese in his mouth before going back and retrieving the oversized lamb and the gift bag. He placed the stuffed animal at the end of the sofa, brought the gift bag into the kitchen, and placed it in front of Mel.

"What's this?" She looked up at him.

"Just open it." He set about fixing her sandwich and one for himself as well. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she pulled out the bottle of imported wine and a small box.

"Shane!" She jumped up from the table and threw her arms around his neck. "It's perfect! Thank you!"

He laughed as he lifted her from the floor." You're welcome! I had to bring something for my number two girl." He kissed her forehead and let her down so that her feet were once again touching the floor.

She placed the necklace with the heart shaped locket in his hand, turning her back to him so that he could place it around her neck.

Their friendship had grown so much over the years. So much so, that Shane was a constant in her life and Brielle's. He had been there for her when no one else was. He was in the delivery room when Elle was born, he was there for every doctor's appointment, he was even there when she had colic and only his singing would soothe her.

Their closeness had often made them the victim of good-natured teasing from their friends and co-workers. Some even went so far as to make assumptions that Shane was Brielle's father. The three of them did make a nice family portrait but that was a line neither of them wanted to cross.

Neither of them would deny their feelings for the other but they also wouldn't discuss those feelings either. They preferred to keep things just as they were. Sometimes you didn't need words to convey feelings.


	3. there's a reaction

After Melony and Shane had finished their late lunch and decided to save the wine for later he plopped down on the sofa and flipped on the TV. Mel grabbed her bags and headed upstairs to take a hot shower.

Only when she was safely behind locked doors did she let the events of the day take her down. She crumpled on the edge of her bed, unable to hold the flood of tears any longer. All the thoughts and questions raced through her mind. How could she hold it all together if Christian did resign with the WWE?

What would he say when and if he ever saw Brielle? How much longer could she really put off telling him that he was a father? Her world was falling apart. Slowly but surely.

Melony shed her clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water pounded against her face masking her tears. And she lingered a few minutes longer than she should have hoping to erase any signs of her emotional breakdown.

When she finally emerged from the shower she felt a little better. She threw on a tank top and a pair of shorts. She towel dried her hair the best she could and ran her fingers through it before heading downstairs. She bounded down the stairs two at a time until she heard the babbling of her little girl. Mel slowed down when she reached the bottom and stood there watching.

Shane was crawling around the living room on his hands and knees with Elle. It was quite the image. Her tiny body next to his made him seem like a giant. He was talking to her about the sights of the living room as if she were in Paris. Mel couldn't help but smile as Elle stopped and sat back on her butt smiling up at Shane the little girl reached up for him. Shane scooped her up with one arm and kissed her on the nose. Elle squealed with delight.

"Hey baby!" Melony walked over to Shane and reached for Elle taking her from him. "I've missed you so much." She kissed Elle all over her little face gaining giggles from the little girl.

"I told Miri she could have the rest of the night off. I hope that's ok."

Mel nodded. "It's fine Shane." She smiled as she watched Elle crawl over to the gigantic lamb and lay her head on him.

Shane laughed. "That's my girl."

Melony wasn't sure if it was the culmination of the days events, what he said or a combination of the two but she found herself choking up. She quickly swiped away the tears that didn't go unnoticed by Shane.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked as he grabbed Elle and turned her around from crawling into the kitchen.

"Not now."

Shane didn't press her any further. He knew what was wrong. The rumors had been floating around for weeks now and he couldn't say that he wasn't worried. If Christian came back into the picture it would mess everything up. Shane couldn't stand the thought of losing his two girls.

"I'll give her a bath and get her ready for bed if you want to relax."

Mel half smiled as if on cue Brielle rubbed her eyes sleepily. She picked her up and immediately Elle rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "It's ok. I want to spend every second I can with her. Before you know it she'll be grown."

"Want me to help?" He couldn't help but feel like he needed to spend every moment with them before they were both ripped away from him.

"Only if you want to."

Together they walked up the stairs to the bathroom where Shane fixed Elle's bathwater and Mel undressed her. The mood was somber except for the occasional outburst of squeals and giggles from Elle.

Once Elle had enough Shane dried her off while Melony found her some pajamas. The little girl cooed and babbled at Shane as he laid her on the bed. Getting her dressed was a team effort as she had a dislike for clothes and found it quite amusing to kick and struggle against those trying to put the confining garments on her. After a small battle Shane and Melony managed to get Brielle dressed. Shane fell across the bed. "Whew, little lady you just gave me a work out." He reached out and took her in his arms laying her across his chest.

Mel turned out the light and turned on the lamp before laying down with them. Elle was sucking her pacifier as Shane rubbed her back, the little girl's eyelids were getting heavy. Mel took a deep breath and exhaled.

"When are we going to talk about it Mel?"

Mel stared blankly at the ceiling. "I don't want to talk about it because talking about it means I have to face it."

"You mean you have to face him." Shane stood up and placed a sleeping Elle in her crib and pulled the tiny blanket over her before kissing her goodnight. "Sweet dreams baby girl." He whispered.

"I don't want to Shane. I don't want things to change. And if he comes back, everything will change."

Shane took a deep breath as he watched the little girl sleeping in her crib. His little girl. "Not if you don't tell him."


	4. In Love

She stared at him in disbelief. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind. But the one that stood out the most was could she really get away without telling him?

"Are you serious?"

Shane paced the length of the room trying to walk off some of his nervous energy. "I don't know Mel. I am being serious to an extent but I know deep down it's not the right thing. I'm being selfish and I know this. But I can't lose that little girl. Hell I can't loose you!"

She gazed up at him her blue eyes pleading with him. "Don't do this Shane. Don't complicate matters anymore than they already are."

He reached for her hand. "Let's go downstairs. I don't want any of this to seep into her subconcious." He nodded toward the crib.

Mel paused long enough to make sure the baby monitor was on before she headed down the stairs behind him.

She curled up on the couch, her mind a thousand miles away as she accepted the glass of wine from Shane. Normally she wouldn't drink but after the day she had Melony felt as if she needed something to help her relax. Shane poured himself a half a glass and sat down on the floor leaning back against the loveseat as he absently stared at the liquid in his glass. "How long do you think we can go on like this?"

Melony took a sip of her wine wanting to prolongue answering his question. "I'm not sure. But I was hoping forever."

"Forever is a long time."

She toyed with the edge of her shorts, unwilling to look at him. "Shane I can't imagine my life or Brielle's without you. You've been there for us no matter what. You've been there for every milestone, every breakdown and I know I couldn't have gotten through this last year without you."

Shane let out a sigh. "Mel, what are you going to tell Christian?"

"I don't want to tell him anything Shane. I really don't. But for that little girl's sake I have to."

"I know you do. That's why I'm asking what your going to tell him and when?"

She sat her glass down on the coffee table and leaned forward placing her face in her hands. It was all she could do not to scream. "Shane there's no guarentee he's coming back. And I'm sure he knows by now that I have a baby. He's never been concerned enough to call or send a card. So I really don't know what I'm going to say and the when will be when I'm finally forced to, I guess."

"Mel, I can't lose Brielle. She's like my own daughter. I've been there for her even before she was born." Tears glistened in his chocolate brown eyes as he leaned back looking at the ceiling.

"I know Shane. I just don't know what to do."

He wiped his eyes before bringing his head up to meet her. "Am I going to lose her? Am I going to lose you?"

Tears stung her eyes. She didn't know what the future held for any of them. What she did know was that she wanted Shane in her life and her daughter's life. What she didn't know was how she was going to make sure that happened. Her life was falling apart, spinning out of control and she was tired of feeling like she had no control over it. With her blues eyes clouded with tears she stood walking the few feet to Shane before dropping to her knees. Mel placed a hand on each side of his face, moist brown eyes meeting blue. Her nose touched his, lips parted she let the tears fall as she kissed him.

Shane could feel all of her in one kiss. Her need for him, her passion and fear. He cupped the back of her neck pulling her closer.

He needed to feel her.

Mel dropped her hands to his chest clutching his shirt.

She needed to feel him.

Shane pulled back momentairly wiping away the tears that spilled down her cheek. He took her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I've never been more sure about anything."

He studied her for a moment before his lips captured hers. Their need to be together was fierce but the need to take things slow wasn't lost on either of them. Shane took her hand and placed her open palm to his lips before kissing the entire length of her arm paying special attention to the bend of her arm where his toungue traced an imaginary pattern.

She traced his scars knowing every inch of him as well as she knew herself. Her head was filled with memories of their life. She kissed the tiny scar on his shoulder where a nail sticking through a board had stabbed him while he was attempting to build a new dog house. She traveled over to a nasty scar on his forearm that he got while trying to put Elle's crib together. And of course the one on his stomach where he had his appendix removed only weeks after Brielle was born. Mel was overcome with so much love for this man and it took her this long to realize that she had been in love with him all along.

Mel pushed him back on the carpet and straddled him. She leaned over until her face was inches from his. "Shane, I not only love you. I'm in love with you."


	5. Subtle Changes, Or Not

It had been a few hours since their lovemaking had ended and she was curled up against him. The throw from the sofa covering their still half naked bodies. He held her close listening to the steady rhythm of her breathing. He wanted to revel in the moment and be happy but all he could do was worry about losing it all. He kissed her forehead gently and wrapped his other arm tightly around her.

Morning came too quickly as he heard his little princess cooing and babbling over the baby monitor. He carefully pulled his arm from underneath Mel's head so as not to wake her. He tucked the throw around her and pulled on his sweat pants before heading upstairs.

Brielle was wide awake kicking at her mobile and chewing on her fist. Her big blue eyes looking up at him. Shane picked her up and kissed her little cheek. "Come on precious let's go get breakfast." He carried her downstairs steadily talking to her as if she understood his every word.

In the kitchen he put Elle in her highchair and poured her some cheerios while he made her a fresh bottle. Once she was settled in he put on a pot of coffee and sat down. "Maybe the smell of coffee will wake mommy up, you think?"

Brielle babbled something incoherent and shoved a cheerio on her mouth before laughing.

"Yeah, you're right. We should probably let her sleep."

Shane poured himself a cup of coffee and set about making breakfast. He cut up fresh fruit, scrambled egg whites and made cinnamon pancakes. His happiness was uncontainable as he maneuvered around the kitchen talking to Elle.

Melony stood in the doorway content with just watching for the moment as Shane broke off a piece of bananna for Brielle. She took it in her hands long enough to squish it and let it drop onto the tray.

Shane finally noticed Mel standing there and walked over lifting her from the floor. "I love you so much." He said before kissing her on the lips. He walked over to pour her a cup of coffee while she said goodmorning to Elle.

"Look's like you got the royal treatment this morning didn't you princess?" Melony ran her hand through her daughter's strawberry blonde curls before sitting down in the seat vacated by Shane.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he sat a plate in front of her.

She smiled up at him. "I'm starving. Thank you."

Shane fixed his own plate and sat down across from Mel. "About last night..."

"It was great and wonderful, in a word, amazing. I don't regret it and yes it means exactly what you want it to mean." She took a bite of her food leaving Shane just a little stunned.

"Ok. So we're oficially together?"

A smile tugged at her lips. "We were oficially together last night. Excuse the pun."

Shane rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the baby. "Did you know your mommy is a comedian?"

Brielle chose that moment clap her hands.

"Look like I have my own personal fan club too. Give me a high five Elle." Mel raised her hand to the little girl and Shane helped Elle high five her mom.

He watched as mother and daughter bonded over breakfast. He had always felt like they were his family and the only thing missing was just getting the words out in the open. Today he was living his dream and he was going to make damn sure it never ended.

After breakfast Shane went to take a shower while Mel worked. She sent a few faxes, made a few calls and checked her email. All the while Brielle played quietly in her playpen. It was a nice routine that Mel could get use to she thought as she poured another cup of coffee. Last night with Shane had been a long time in the making. It was only a matter of time before it happend and she was glad they had waited because everything between them had become so natural.

Shane made her feel safe and secure. He gave them stability and he was always there when she needed him. He was everything to her and Brielle.

"You look deep in thought." Shane retorted as he made his way in the kitchen wearling a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

She smiled. "Not really. Just thinking about how lucky Elle and I are to have you."

"I'm the lucky one." He reached out grabbing her hand and pulling her up to him. He swiped a quick kiss on the back of her hand before his lips took over hers. "Melony, are we ever going to talk about things?"

She wrapped her arms around his waist letting her head rest on his chest. "What is there to talk about?"

"Mel, we can't dance around this any longer."

Her blue eyes looked up at him pleading. "Please, just give us today and we can discuss anything you want tomorrow."

Shane let out a breath and shook his head. "Putting it off isn't going to make it any easier."

"I know. But can't we just bask in this for today, with no worries and decisions to make?"

Shane kissed her lips softly before turning to Elle and lifting her out of the confines of her playpen. "So who's up for a trip to the beach?"

"That sounds great, unfortunately I have some work to catch up on." She sighed and glanced over at the open day planner with various colors of post it notes sticking all over the pages.

Shane cupped her chin forcing her head upwards. "What happened to enjoying the day?"

Brielle choses that time clap her hands and laugh in delight. Melony looked from daughter to new boyfriend their eyes, one set blue, one set brown held the same look of hope and anticipation. Her heart swelled at the sight and there was no way she could resist. "Ok, you get Elle changed, her diaper bag packed, and let me make a few phone calls, fax a couple of schedules and we can go."

Shane held the little girl up in the air and smiled. "I think we can handle that!" He kissed Mel on the forehead before he and Elle retreated upstairs to get ready.


	6. Perfect Day

They found the perfect spot on Virginia Beach to set up. Shane set up their chairs and the umbrella to protect Elle from the sun. Mel adjusted the little hat on her daughters head and walked out toward the waves. Shane sat back in his chair and watched the two of them at the waters edge. Melony's loose waves of hair blew in the wind as she pointed out the sea gulls to Elle, who squealed with delight and buried her head in her mother's shoulders. There was nothing more he wanted now. His life was finally complete. As he watched the woman he loved more than life hold the little girl he loved as if she were his own he couldn't help but fight away the thoughts of one man ruining it all.

Christian.

There was no way Shane could stand by and just let Christian come back into the picture, not when Christian had walked out so easily. Sure the Canadian hadn't known about Elle, but it didn't matter to Shane. No man worthy of being called a man walked away from the woman he loved, not in Shane's eyes anyway.

He had only two options to save his family. He could convince Mel to keep Elle a secret and they could live happily ever after. The other choice relied on hope and hope alone. Shane could sit back and hope that Christian wouldn't want to have anything to do with them and walk away just like he did the first time.

He was busy debating the options when Mel placed his little girl in his arms. "What's on your mind?"

Shane cuddled Elle and kissed her head. "Nothing."

"I'll leave it alone for the moment. Because we are suppose to be enjoying this day." She smiled and reached into the cooler for a bottle of water.

"I'm enjoying the day Mel. But you know I want to talk about this. It's killing me. The thought of losing her, of losing you, it's too much."

"Shane, you aren't losing us. You never have to worry about that. We don't know that he's coming back. And even if he does, who's to say he will want to have anything to do with Brielle?"

Shane stared out across the Atlantic ocean, his eyes showing every ounce of pain he was carrying. "That's what I'm counting on Mel."

Her heart broke at the amount of pain he carried. There was nothing she could do to remedy this, it was her mistake, her burden and it wasn't fair to Shane. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. No one said a word, even Brielle settled in with her bottle. There were no easy answers, no quick fixes. All they could do is wait and see, hope and pray. The one thing she did know for certain was that Christian was not going to ruin her happiness.

Mel stood and shrugged off the cover up she was wearing over her bikini. "Last one in is…well, buying dinner." She ran towards the waves and plunged in.

"Cheater! I have the baby!" Shane yelled after her as he walked with Brielle in his arms, and joined Mel in the water. The picture perfect family enjoying a perfect day. They laughed, they played, they enjoyed every minute as if it were there last minutes together. In some ways it was.

"The money is on the table by the door." Shane called out as he stepped out of the shower.

Shane had given Elle a bath while Mel showered and the girls were downstairs waiting on dinner to be delivered. Shane heard the doorbell ring and assumed it was the delivery guy. He got dressed and went downstairs to find Mel and Stephanie sitting on the couch.

"Hi Shane." Stephanie greeted as he came down the stairs.

"What's up Stephanie?"

Melony shifted on the couch as Stephanie looked at her for guidance on what to say to Shane. But Mel didn't want this news to ruin the evening, thinking quickly, she interrupted the greeting before Steph could answer. "Babe, would you fix Elle a snack? I'm going to walk Stephanie out to her car."

Shane raised an eyebrow. "But she just got here."

"And now I'm leaving." Stephanie smiled as she stood up and walked toward the door. "I just wanted to stop by and go over some details for a very important video shoot next week."

Melony followed her to the door. "Thanks for coming by. I knew I would have to face this sooner or later, I was just hoping for later."

"He's at headquarters now signing the contract. So it's only a matter of time before you run into him."

Mel ran a hand through her hair and exhaled the breath she had been holding. "I know. I'm more worried about Shane's reaction to all this than my own."

Stephanie placed a caring hand on Mel's shoulder. "I understand. You can't blame him though. Shane has been there for you since you found out you were pregnant. I can't imagine what this is going to do to him."

"Me either." Tears welled in Melony's eyes and she quickly dismissed them with a swipe of her hand.

"I'm here for you both. If there is anything I can do." Steph gave her friend a hug and turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as more of a question than a statement.

Mel nodded. "Thanks Steph. I'll see you tomorrow." She closed the door behind Stephanie and rested her head against the door. Their perfect day was about to come to a crashing halt. There was no more hoping, no more denying, no more pretending.

Christian was back.


	7. You Know?

Melony was about to join Shane and Elle in the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. This time it was the delivery guy with their dinner. She quickly paid him and took the containers of Greek food Shane ordered earlier. As she walked into the kitchen she tried desperately to put a smile on her face and pretend as if nothing were wrong, at least for the next few hours.

"Finally we get to eat. I'm starving." Shane said as he relieved her of the stack of containers and bag which she was carrying.

"I can see that. You ordered enough for eight people." She managed a small laugh.

Shane grabbed plates from a nearby cabinet and loaded food onto them, while Melony poured them each a glass of wine. As they sat down to eat she took in the scene before her. Her beautiful, happy and healthy daughter and the man she loved. This was her family. This was what she lived for. Shane gave Elle some small pieces of pasta and handed Mel a plate with salad, pasta and bruschetta bread.

"Thanks." She smiled as she accepted the plate. "Have I told you how lucky we are to have you?"

"Tell me later, when I'm feeding you crème brulee and we're on our second bottle of wine." Shane gave her a wink.

Melony laughed. "That sounds like the perfect time to tell you just how much I adore you."

"What's not to adore?" He took that moment to turn to Elle and tickle her gaining a squeal from her.

Melony held her glass up in a toast. "To my adorable little family."

Shane clinked his glass to hers. "I'll toast to that."

Brielle had ate, gotten changed and cleaned up and was now sleeping peacefully in her crib. Downstairs Melony snuggled up next to Shane, her third glass of wine in hand as he opened the container of crème brulee.

"They have the best desserts. You know I got éclairs too."

Melony just smiled. "You are going to go into a sugar induced coma."

"If I'm lucky."

He spooned a small piece of the brulee and held it to her lips. She opened her mouth taking in the smooth, creamy dessert. "Mmm, I haven't had brulee since you brought me dinner from that one place when you brought us home from the hospital after Elle was born."

Shane sat down the dessert and took a drink from his glass of wine. "I remember. It seems like just yesterday."

"These past few moths have flown by, and you've been there ever second of this journey."

He pulled her legs into his lap so that her body was now facing him. "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Mel, where are you going with this?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I've got something to tell you."

Shane finished off his glass of wine, feeling as if he might need it to prepare for what was coming. "Christian's back?"

"You know?"

Shane raked a hand over his face. "I had a feeling when I saw Stephanie here. She never comes by to talk about work."

"I don't know what to do Shane. I've kept this secret for so long but I have a feeling even if I don't tell him, someone else will. And I would rather it come from me."

He reached over wiping the tears that spilled down her cheek before he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Shhh, It's going to be ok. Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

"Shane, this is a disaster. Why did I ever think I could keep Elle a secret? What was I thinking?"

Shane pushed a piece of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Don't do this to yourself. You know what you were thinking that you didn't want Christian to stay just because of the baby. You didn't want to be stuck in a relationship just for the sake of being pregnant with his child."

"That's all true. But look at the mess I've made."

Shane stood and reached out a hand to pull her up. "Don't look back. You did what you felt was right, what you had to do. You can't go back only forward. I'll be here every step of the way. Now come on, let's go to bed."

"I love you Shane. I don't know what I would do without you."


End file.
